Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a short-range wireless communication node device and an alarming method on an assembling state of the node device, and more particularly, to a short-range wireless communication node device that provides a function for intuitively verifying whether all of member node devices belonging to a designated channel are assembled and an alarming method on an assembling state of the node device.
Description of Related Art
A wireless sensor network that uses a short-range wireless communication sensor node has been utilized in various fields. For example, each wireless communication sensor node belonging to a wireless sensor network may autonomously set up a connection with another node through a self-configuration function. Here, a node may not have information about a specific node with which to set up a connection, and thus, may randomly set up a connection with a sensor node, for example, which may be within a distance in which short-range wireless communication is possible.
However, to a configuration method of the wireless sensor network as described above, it is difficult to verify whether all of the member nodes of a channel configured using predetermined sensor nodes are assembled.